


clouds in my coffee

by uai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Seduction, Everyone has fun at Starkiller Base :), Fake/Pretend Relationship, In The Name Of The First Order™, M/M, Power Dynamics, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, ending can be seen as ambiguous, except when they don't, noncon asphyxiation, warning for dubcon/noncon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uai/pseuds/uai
Summary: If pretending he likes Kylo Ren is what the First Order needs of him, it's what General Hux will do.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	clouds in my coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Written for Filigranka as part of the Kylux Secret Santa. Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings!

General Hux knows the difference between saying something and having the listener believe it.  
  
It's an essential element to being a person of his rank, reading people well enough that their reactions might as well have been declared when they're not, and it's not doing him any good right now.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean. We're perfectly friendly," is what he says, not just wanting but needing a positive reaction. It's a lie -- his relationship with Kylo Ren is tumultuous at best, likely to end when they kill each other at worst, which isn't a problem in itself. They see the First Order in different aspects, their roles within it are as distinct as they can be despite being co-commanders, and _yet_.  
  
Hux may be entirely fine with where he stands with Ren, but his crew is not.  
  
It came to his attention a month ago that the crew isn't as productive with Ren around, and it was only yesterday that he found out the problem isn't Ren per se, but how the two of them interact.  
  
It's no secret that their fights are frequent and exaggerated, but Hux never considered that his officers might be afraid of getting caught in the middle until a very fearful woman brought to his attention that his orders opposed Ren's, being shushed by the others despite the validity of her concerns. For the sake of the Order, that sort of thing shouldn't happen.  
  
That's what brings him to Lieutenant Mitaka's table for Beta shift breakfast, trying to convince the nervous man that there's no reason for concern.  
  
Trying, unfortunately, being the keyword.  
  
Mitaka hasn't stopped shifting in his seat since the first time Hux said _Ren_ , making it abundantly clear that he's uncomfortable with the topic and he doesn't believe Hux.  
  
"General? Permission to go on duty?" Mitaka asks before he's even done eating and Hux, dissatisfied with their conversation, huffs and leaves the table without an answer.  
  
People in high ranks don't always get along, it's obvious. For one, they are people, not to mention they still constantly need to prove themselves, making a clash of egos nearly inevitable. Hux knows this. He's fine with it.  
  
The scientists and engineers of Starkiller Base aren't so clear on the concept. It makes sense to an extent, as their military backgrounds can be limited, but in this case, it's a nuisance - especially when their concerns are extended to others who _should_ understand.  
  
The fact is, if talking won't do the trick, Ren should be the one dealing with this. Starkiller is _Hux's_ accomplishment and Ren is not needed here; if anyone is the source of this issue it's him, as the only foreign element to the perfect plans that brought Starkiller into reality. Arriving at the bridge, the first thing he does is take his datapad and add a meeting to his and Ren's schedules, sending the other a message in case he doesn't look at his assigned duties (likely).  
  
Hours of analyzing productivity don't take him any further than his thoughts had, the only clear solution being getting rid of Ren, but he knows exactly how the Supreme Leader would react to such a suggestion, so he keeps it in the self-indulgent corner of his mind. Even as he walks to the training rooms to meet him, he doubts Ren will come up with something better, in which case he will be happy to label it as Ren's failure with no involvement of his own.  
  
The durasteel door opens for him and he lets himself in, taking a seat near the controls. He isn't surprised that Ren hadn't been waiting and instead wanted to make _him_ wait, possibly as punishment for interfering with whatever plans he had for his time. He doesn't care - if Ren still has the illusion that the time he has is anything but the First Order's, that's on him. Hux is aware of it and doesn't mind opening a report to read through it instead of doing nothing.  
  
He doesn't look up when he hears Ren put his lightsaber away or his heavy steps approach. "General. What are those significant issues you wished to discuss?" His voice is derisive, believing in the importance of what Hux has to say as much as Mitaka had in their friendship, and Hux finally looks up from his datapad so he can get a good look at him and imagine a red print of his hand on Ren's cheek.  
  
"Since your arrival, productivity has decreased by twenty-seven percent," he begins, tapping the screen of his datapad so it shows them endless charts to prove what he's saying. "That is in general. When you are directly involved, the highest decrease registered is of eighty-two percent." This time, Ren's facial features don't show disbelief, but the slight quirk of an eyebrow that might as well say _and how is your lack of control over your crew my problem_ doesn't please him. He puts the datapad away - neither of them had bothered looking at it, anyway - and sets his hands on his lap, taking in a deep breath. "It isn't about your presence," he admits through his teeth, no more pleased with that now than when he'd found out he was part of the problem, "but about us. They don't believe they can follow one of us without disagreeing with the other."  
  
"How perceptive of you to notice," Ren drawls and Hux clenches his fist, suitably rattled. He wants to stand up and leave, seeing as he expects everything but cooperation from him, but if he does that, it'll be himself who took action and ignored their situation.  
  
He swallows his pride, as he rarely attempts to do around Ren, and glares at him. "This is _unacceptable_. In the eyes of the Order, we need to maintain a united front."  
  
He's ready to list all the reasons why, but it turns out he doesn't have to. "I agree." His eyebrows raise in disbelief as he looks at Ren, which quickly turns into suspicion. That was _too_ easy. He knows he has to tread carefully, but there is no such thing as careful enough where the Knight is concerned.  
  
"So you agree to stay civil in front of the others?" He confirms, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Of course. They will be impressed with how civil," the other answers, far too casual, but it's what Hux wanted to hear and Ren is showing him no sign that he isn't going to stay true to his word.  
  
Wariness is unavoidable, yet Hux has no option other than to nod and stand, datapad under his arm, and Ren follows, stopping him at the door by holding his arm across it. With perhaps more patience than usual, Hux rolls his eyes and tilts his head to look at him, but Ren's eyes are elsewhere, scanning their surroundings, until they aren't and land on him.  
  
The predatory look in his eyes is the first hint Hux gets that all his expectations of civility are getting thrown into Wild Space.  
  
A quick glance confirms that they're not alone, which doesn't do much to ease Hux's tension. It's made worse when one of Ren's hands lands on his shoulder and he briefly glances at it, tempted to shove it off. He can't - if one of them is going to break their brand new agreement, it won't be him.  
  
Turns out Ren doesn't want to break it either.  
  
What he has in mind is, to Hux, even worse. He doesn't believe it when Ren leans in, he blinks as if his eyes are the problem when he feels Ren's breath on his face, he doubts his sanity when Ren comes even closer and slots their lips together, his fingers twitch with confusion when Ren prods his lips with his tongue, he realizes what this is supposed to be and to mean as the _kiss_ deepens, he shakes with unfulfilled murderous intent when Ren pulls away with a self-satisfied smirk and walks back into the training room.  
  
There are many things Hux wants to do and he's sure Ren can sense all of them, from biting off Ren's filthy lips to strangling him with his bare hands, but he knows he can't do any of it and come out of it alive. It takes him moments to pretend he's gotten rid of the memory of the forced contact and move his gaze to the wide-eyed officer. "Go back to work!" He barks, in part blaming the man for being there at the wrong time and giving Ren the ability to do this with no possible response from Hux, and strides away, humiliated, raging, and full of work to do.  
  
-  
  
Beta shift ends and Hux doesn't leave the bridge, as usual - he always stays longer than he's supposed to, but now he's getting strange looks because of it.  
  
It's an odd thing, but he pays it no mind.  
  
There's plenty to read, write, do, and further interaction isn't in his plans for the day after the way his meeting ended. He wants to take a shower - water, not sonic - and wash the events off himself, go to bed and hopefully have a decent sleep, but since when does the universe listen to him?  
  
He's three hours into his second shift when a Sergeant approaches him. "Sir?" She asks, hands behind her back in a perfect posture that makes him ten percent less likely to yell at her. "We've gotten word of your involvement with Kylo Ren," she begins, on edge, and he immediately feels alarmed. That's what it looked like, he knows, but he's avoided thinking about it - until now, when the consequences slap him in the face. "And we wanted to offer you our best wishes."  
  
It's not her fault that he's irritated, it's Ren's, it's this situation's, it's the Supreme Leader's, it's the kriffing Force's fault for putting him in the middle of this in the first place, and he takes in a deep breath to avoid going off on her when this is actually _a good thing_. So what if this specific scenario isn't what he wanted? It's working, the crew doesn't see their relationship the way they did before and productivity can go back to normal. This is good, this is good, _this is good_. "We appreciate your thanks," he says with a nod of his head, used enough to diplomacy to pull this off.  
  
He doesn't think he's ever seen a member of his crew as happy as she is now, thanking him profusely for his work as she leaves.  
  
He doesn't think he's ever hated his crew before.  
  
-  
  
Fear isn't something Hux is unused to. Growing into the First Order as a smaller boy than the others does that to a person, knowing fear so well that it feels like a part of themselves.  
  
As close as the feeling is to Hux, he knows with absolute certainty that Kylo Ren doesn't bring it out on him.  
  
Avoiding paths that take him to the training rooms, having his every meal alone in his quarters, making last minute changes to his schedule - he doesn't know what exactly drives him to do these things, but he knows it _isn't_ fear.  
  
He doesn't need to know it either, so he doesn't think about it. He goes about his usual routine of the past month, analyzing the crew's work every night before he falls asleep and overworking himself, it's comfortable.  
  
Until the day Ren joins him at the bridge.  
  
It's work as usual, technically - they work together and that sometimes involves _working together_ , as much as he hates it - though it feels like everything but. They don't exchange pleasantries, but no accusations or insults are thrown at each other either. It's the same as talking to any other coworker with the exception of the stares they attract and ignore.  
  
And the kiss Ren leaves on his forehead.  
  
His expression is shielded enough by the other that he feels comfortable giving him a glimpse into the disgust he has for the act, looking neutral again once Ren has stepped aside to attend to other business.  
  
Hux still doesn't know what he's feeling, but he knows one thing: it can't continue like this.  
  
-  
  
Taking action is never an easy thing. Necessary as it may be, it's simpler to do nothing and remain a slave to whatever others's plans are to you, but Hux has never been a fan of being controlled.  
  
Especially not by _Kylo Ren_.  
  
He vowed to himself that his role in their relationship would change and he knows what he has to do, awful as it may be - it's no worse than allowing time to freeze and stay as it is. He stops going out of his way to avoid Ren and it's the day after when they meet again.  
  
Hux has just left the eating area when it happened, still within sight of everyone there. They don't hide that they're watching and, this time, he doesn't mind. "Ren," he greets, giving him no indication that his mind has changed about this.  
  
"General Hux," Ren purrs, clearly delighted when Hux narrows his eyes at him. His hand cups Hux's neck, meant to look tender, but his thumb wraps around his neck and _presses_ , no doubt hoping for a reaction that Hux denies him, staring him down even as he feels about to lurch with the need to breathe. Before it's too late and this ruins the image they're trying to keep, Ren removes his thumb and Hux takes in a deep, indulgent breath.  
  
"Ren," he says, hoping this will be worth it when he cups Ren's face and presses their lips together - gentle, soft, unlike the invasion Ren had submitted him to. And it works - he pulls away to find Ren staring down at him with an unidentifiable expression on his face. Good. "We'll see each other later, won't we?" He teases, letting go of Ren's face to run a finger across his lips before he walks away with nothing but a wave goodbye over his shoulder.  
  
Ren's eyes follow him until he's out of sight and that feels like the biggest victory he's had in a long time.  
  
-  
  
Their relationship changes.  
  
It's not noticeable to outsiders, those who accept that they've been happily together since he confirmed it that day on the bridge, but to Hux, who is no longer constantly taunted in public _or_ in private or toyed with simply because Ren can do it through manipulation of the Force, it might as well be written on a sign with blinking lights on it.  
  
Which isn't to say the masquerade is over. Ren doesn't try as hard to annoy him now that he knows Hux can push back and Hux can breathe more easily knowing he isn't being hunted by his co-commander.  
  
In a strange way, it's delightful.  
  
Ren begins to hide behind his helmet more often, making it even easier for Hux to press close to him, touch him, whisper to him - words about work only, but he knows how to make it look _good_ \- or even kiss it. What matters to him isn't that this is Ren - he's no stranger to the art of seduction and the male form pleases him. He doesn't get to see what Ren thinks of it, which doesn't make him feel any less pleased with himself.  
  
Except when he finds out it's not what he thinks.  
  
He sees Ren leave a sparring session with Phasma, wiping off the sweat from his face, and decides that it won't do for their image if he lets this pass him by. He slips inside the room with a greeting to Phasma, who rolls her eyes at him, and goes to Ren. Ren, who dropped the cloth upon seeing him. He steps close, looking at Ren through his eyelashes, but then he sees it.  
  
_Red cheeks_. Not because he's been attacked or due to exertion, but a _blush_ , result of emotions beyond anything that should exist between them. Ren's eyes aren't on his, but on his lips, and he's _shaking_. Maybe he could let it go if he saw one of these things, but all of them at once?  
  
Hux steps back.  
  
The stricken look on Ren's face should anger him, but instead his throat feels tight and he _wants_ , even if he doesn't know what. And things he can't understand are things he is afraid of.  
  
A quick look around proves that they're alone. If there's no one here, he reasons, he won't lose anything by walking away, and that's what he does.  
  
As he's wont to do, he doesn't believe the lie for one second.  
  
-  
  
Kylo has been avoiding him.  
  
It's fine, Hux tells himself. A few days ago, it had been him avoiding Kylo. It's _fine_. There's no reason to be surprised or upset, there's no reason to feel something so close to guilt, there's no reason to be distracted when his entire crew is at the top of their performance.  
  
He doesn't need Kylo Ren. He's fine.  
  
And with that thought in mind, he goes looking for him as soon as his shift is over.  
  
It's not hard - everyone sees him when he passes them by and with their public status the crew isn't afraid of sharing one's location with the other.  
  
He finds him at the viewing deck, full uniform on but the helmet at his side. He knows he doesn't have to announce his presence, annoyingly, so he makes his way to him, as quiet as one can be with standard boots on, and sits by his side.  
  
The strange thing right now isn't that they're here or the turn that their relationship took, but the peace he finds himself in with this unbearable man so close - _because_ of this unbearable man, he realizes.  
  
For the first time since he fled training room number six, he feels like he can breathe.  
  
He takes his time with it, closing his eyes before he starts a rhythm: inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. When he opens his eyes again, he finds Kylo watching him and doesn't look away. He sees that Kylo's eyes are brown and doesn't understand why that feels important.  
  
"It makes no sense," he complains, albeit quietly, feeling like there is some kind of gravitational field generated by Kylo that is pulling him in. Maybe it's the Force. Maybe Kylo is making him think and do this.  
  
"Because you're still fighting it," is the response he gets and he still hates that Kylo is _right_.  
  
"I don't like you," he whispers, the sound a gentle caress against Kylo's lips.  
  
"I'm not asking you to."  
  
He lets go and falls.


End file.
